familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutaway gags
Cutaway gags are commonly used in all Family Guy episodes and normally do not have anything to do with the storyline. They are used after a sentence or conversation (usually starting with "This is even worse/better than the time...") and are the comedy part of Family Guy. It is implied that these gags are simply stories made up by the people that set up the gag, and that the incidents shown did not really happen. This is particularly obvious when it comes to parodies of movies and television shows, or incidents that show a character dying. This page is currently under work in progress Cutaway Gags by Season Cutaway Gags Season 1 Cutaway Gags {| class="wikitable" !! style="background:#FFFFBF"|Screenshot !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="375"|Title !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="150"|Appear in !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="95"|Cutaway Owner !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|References !! style="background:#FFFFBF;" width="50"|Season No. |- |rowspan="2"| || Kids learning on the street || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter dismisses Lois' concern about taking the kids out of school for a baseball game. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mike Tyson spelling bee || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter remarks that he's so happy that there were able to go to the game together and that they hadn't been able to do anything as a family since they saw Mike Tyson get beat. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dilbert || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 3||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter remarks that the business world sure can be funny. But after a cutaway to Dilbert, he retracts the statement. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Kenneth the bad-ass mail clerk with the heart of gold || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 4||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells the family that everyone at the plant got raises, even Kenneth, the bad-ass mail clerk with the heart of gold. After threatening Peter, Peter comments on him being such a bad-ass until another employee remarks "Well that bad-ass just gave half his paycheck to orphans. Orphans with diseases!!!" |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Subliminal advertising || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Brian Griffin ||align="center"| 5||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Brian complains about the cigarette companies turning a generation of kids into smokers with subliminal advertising. Jerry of the El Dorado Cigarette Company is shown cutting into the Lassie program to encourage kids to smoke. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter sets Chris straight || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 6||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells Chris what a blowhole on a whale is NOT used for. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Presidential Peter || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 5||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter imagines himself as president. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Peter gets respect || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 6||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter has a flashback about never getting respect, Bobby tells him "Up yours, sack breath" when he tries to congratulate him. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || That Guy || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 7||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter has a musical cutaway fantasizing about going to Washington. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Enemies on Capital Hill || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 8||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells of having made some enemies on Capital Hill and is shown testifying at the Clarance Thomas hearings. When exposed as a fraud, he screams “Baba Booey! Baba Booey! Howard Stern’s penis! Baba Booey! Baba Booey!” Stern encourages listeners to interrupt high-profile political and media events and give him publicity, often shouting “Baba Booey,” the nickname of Stern’s producer Gary Dell’Abate, as a codeword. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cigarette spokesperson montage || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 9||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter imagines himself as a spokesperson for several cigarette companies. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Alyssa Milano || Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 10||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter says that, since he’s been president, “profits have been higher than Alyssa Milano,” referring to tabloid accusations about the actress’s drug abuse. She is infuriated with Family Guy for making a joke at her expense, and asks to sue as a result. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Benjamin Disraeli Cutaway || One if by Clam, Two if by Sea ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| Benjamin Disraeli looks at the camera and says 'You don't even know who I am." For the record, Benjamin Disraeli was a noted author and was the first (and to date, only) Jewish Prime Minister of the UK. (1868, 1874-1880) |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Meatball in the vacuum || Mr. Saturday Knight ||align="center"| Peter Griffin||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells Lois he thinks The Black Knight is a big jerk, just like the "guy who fixed our vacuum" When Peter took the vacuum to be repaired, the repairman explained it had a meatball stuck in it. Peter was upset because he didn't save it. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Taking Credit from the Jewish People Cutaway || When You Wish Upon a Weinstein ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"| In this it cutaway reveals Woody Allen writing Louis Farrakhan’s speeches. Allen then complains that he hasn’t been so humiliated since he was at the Friars Club and Soon-Yi’s retainer fell out of his pants. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Pacman Cutaway || Stuck Together, Torn Apart ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 3 |- |colspan="6"|Ms. PacMan splits up with PacMan and PacMan is very depressed. The ghosts (Blinky, Clyde, and Funky)try to cheer him up by turning blue so he can eat them, but he dosn't, he just sits there, smoking. The ghosts give up and the red one say that they should go to "Q*bert's". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Stewie head Cutaway || Stuck Together, Torn Apart ||align="center"| Brian||align="center"| 1||align="center"|3 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie bounces on a bed (while he had his original head) while Brian babysits him and tells him to get off the bed. Stewie doesn't stop and hits his head on the ceiling of the bedroom and his head becomes football shaped, explaining why his head is shaped like a football. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Superman Cutaway || Blind Ambition ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 8||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter spends a weekend with Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Aquaman, and he interrupts a meeting saying that they're out of Mr. Pibb and Cheez-its. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fire Trucks and Ambulances || Petarded ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"|Peter claims to have seen a documentary regarding fire trucks. The documentary is then shown, showing a fire truck attacking and killing a deer. It then begins to eat it, much to the surrounding ambulances dismay, implying that the fire truck is a carnivore. Later, at the end of the episode, Peter attempts to kill it after it appears outside of their house, but it gains the upper hand and begins to beat him with its ladder. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Paul Reiser does stand up || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells Chris he is just as serious about the Freshman Hunt as when he saw Paul Reiser do stand up. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Cave Squabble || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie comments that Peter and Lois are not the first couple to have problems. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Sandy Duncan's glass eye || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 3||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells the agent at the Unemployment Office that he needs a job that pays better than his previous work as Sandy Duncan's glass eye. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Not smarter than the average bear || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 4||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter tells the agent at the Unemployment Office that the job offered at the Pawtucket Brewery waseven better than when he got paid to tak part in a study. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Effeminate male friend || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 5||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie refuses to worry about high school, saying he'll carve out a niche as the effeminate male friend to the girls. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || S&M cow || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 6||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter can't wait to get to work in the morning, looking forward to the day just like a dairy cow. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tootsie || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 7||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie's agent tells him no one will hire him, forcing him to prove otherwise. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Lou Gehrig || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Chris Griffin ||align="center"| 8||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Chris demurs when Loka tells him he is a hero, saying Lou Gehrig was a hero. However, Lou is shown with an ulterior motive. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || [Federline's magic mirror] || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 9||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter says his new job in the brewery shipping department is worse than when he was [Federline's magic mirror. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || [Federline's magic mirror] || Jungle Love ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 10||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| Peter says his new job in the brewery shipping department is worse than when he was [Federline's magic mirror. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Chester the Cheetah Cutaway || Chick Cancer ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 2||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie is excited that Olivia will go out on a date with him by being mean to her. Stewie says that he is cooler than the cheetah in the commercials. Meanwhile, Chester Cheetah is seen snorting Cheetos while from a tray as if it were cocaine and listening to Rush's Tom Sawyer. He exclaims, “Oh God! There is no f**king drummer better than Neil Peart!” and smashes his hand through the glass table, stating “It ain’t easy bein’ cheesy,” a slogan from his commercials in the 1990s. |- |colspan="6" bqcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Toy Commercial Cutaway || Long John Peter ||align="center"| Chris Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| A toy commercial about Hasbro's Best Things Ever saying it's that you can fly it, toss it, swim it and eat it! After the commercial Stewie is seen sitting on the floor screaming "I WANT IT!!!" and waving his arms in the air. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fat People Cutaway || No Chris Left Behind ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Stewie follows fat people around with a tuba as it's his job is to do so the fat man says that he has glandular problem he then falls and Stewie says "That will be sixty dollars." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The letter Y Cutaway || Sibling Rivalry ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 0||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The other vowels (A, E, I, O and U) are having a meeting, but Y keeps on interrpting them because he's on the phone talking to his friend F. This could be the reason why Y isn't considered a vowel. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || The Eye of Sauron Cutaway || Sibling Rivalry ||align="center"| Stewie Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 4 |- |colspan="6"| The Eye of Sauron (the villian from the "Lord of the Rings" films) appears in which he loses a contact lens and starts panicing. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Hot Chick with a bad laugh || Airport '07 ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| While trying to get Quagmire his job back, Peter outlines a plan that's "Rougher than dating a hot chick with a bad laugh". The cutaway show Peter snuggling in front of a fire with Sandy. As he begins to kiss her, she starts a deep 'horse' laugh. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mexican Super Friends || No Meals on Wheels ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Peter compare Mort Goldman to being a bigger mooch than the Mexican Super Friends. Mexican Superman's landlord gets mad over him letting all the superheroes live here when he said that only 5 people were coming. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Brian's Old Roommate || No Meals on Wheels ||align="center"| Brian Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"| Brian gets pissed off worse when shocked by Peter than when hearing the O.j. Simpson verdict with his old roommate. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Jackée Harry's personal grocery shopper || Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 6 |- |colspan="6"| Peter: "Yeah, I haven't been this exhausted since I had that job as Jackée Harry's personal grocery shopper... A pallet? Am I reading this right? You need a pallet of chocolate covered pretzels. Where the hell am I supposed…what is this? A drum of grape jam? Is that like a drum like they ship oil in. Is that...look at this one. A desk of Cheezits? A desk...where are you getting these units of measurement from?" Jackée Harry: "Mary!" Peter: "Ha ha! That is still funny. Okay, you stay right here big, funny gal. I'll be right back with... a hammock of cake." |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| N/A|| Fozzie Bear / Muppet Movie Cutaway || Baby Not On Board ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"| A non-sequitur features Fozzie Bear that is in Arabia who is awkwardly telling Arab jokes to the Arab locals, Fozzie then kind of apologizes, and tells a nice joke. This is a parody of Fozzie's attempt to tell a fat joke in The Muppet Movie. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Midget Press Secretary || FOX-y Lady ||align="center"| FOX Executive ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 7 |- |colspan="6"|An executive for FOX News tells Lois that to expose Rush Limbaugh as homosexual would be as foolish as FDR hiring that midget press secretary. The cutaway shows the press secretary giving the solemn news about Pearl Harbor only to have someone in the crowd remark "He's adorable". |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || London Gentlemen's Club|| Jerome Is the New Black ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"| The London Gentlemen's Club is a club mentioned by Peter Griffin in Jerome is the New Black when his friends start talking about the absence of Cleveland Brown. Peter says that without a black guy, they're as boring as the London Gentlemen's Club. During the drawn-out sequence showing the club's actions, all they do is read newspapers and clear their throats, gradually getting louder and louder. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Mentally Challenged Suicide Bomber|| Hannah Banana ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Seen in Hannah Banana, Peter was explaining to the Evil Monkey that he'd missed him so much, like when America was attacked by mentally challenged suicide bombers. The scene cuts to a suicide bomber yelling Allahu Akbar! on a bicycle, crashing into a tower, falling off his bike. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Palestinian Alarm Clock|| Quagmire's Baby ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter: Well, this thing is worthless! Like my Palestinian alarm clock. to Peter and Lois sleeping in bed in their room and the Palestinian alarm clock activates when it's 7:00 AM Palestinian Alarm Clock: Allahu Akbar! alarm clock explodes and leaves half of the house on fire. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Fly That Wants to Leave but Can't Figure its Way Out|| Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter temporarily rented Meg's room to it while she was in jail. When it tries to leave, it can't figure its way out, thus making it stuck in the Griffin's house. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Chinese NASCAR|| Dial Meg for Murder ||align="center"| Meg Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Chinese NASCAR was seen in Dial Meg for Murder, Meg was talking to Brian about leaving to China. When Meg plans to run away from Quahog she talks about going to China because they have NASCAR there now. The scene cuts to a NASCAR race in China, the race starts and all the racers immediately crash after leaving the starting line. All the racers shout at each others in Chinese. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Dwarf Among Midgets|| Mother Tucker ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 5 |- |colspan="6"|'Midget:' "Can you reach reach the Crispex?" Dwarf: "Why yes I can!" |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Rapacious Cavalryman || April in Quahog ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter buys a musket and says he's always wanted to save a Native American Woman from a rapacious cavalryman. Peter is shown blowing her head off rather than letting her fall into the hands of the cavalryman. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Russian Mice || April in Quahog ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter hates that Chris leaves his Russian Mice around. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| |- |rowspan="2"| || Tiny Race of People Who Live Inside Our Carpet || Partial Terms of Endearment ||align="center"| Peter Griffin ||align="center"| 1||align="center"| 8 |- |colspan="6"|Peter tries to convince Lois not to have her friend's baby by following his orders to co-exist just like he does with a "Tiny Race of People Who Live Inside Our Carpet". In the cutaway, Chris hears them playing music to which Peter claims is their way of blessing him so that he will give them food. |- |colspan="6" bgcolor="#FFFFBF"| Category:Family Guy